gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei
Fangs! (1) Heres a tidbit about the fangs. Dav7d2 15:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-Write Tech Characteristics? I dont know how to point it out, but the way the tech characteristics is written is a bit.......weird. Do you guys think it needs to be re-written to a certain extent? -SonicSP 17:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Particle cable If Drei's cable is in it's handgun on it's right arm is it logical to assume the cable for Zwie is in th handgun on the left arm? That way Drei docks on the left part of Eins' back and Zwei on the left. "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 14:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Namesake Can someone tidy the name sake and then tell me how they did it? I won't work for me regardless if I use * or , or **. "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 14:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Buster Sword I thought the Buster Sword could turn into a rifle, but was never used. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 19:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) That's for the Arche's GN Buster SwordGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it was the Arche's.The Zwei's can only generate a beam saber. -SuperSonicSP 17:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :While on the topic of the sword, Section 4.4 describes Ali as preparing to use a "black slash." I presume the author meant "back slash," but I'm not wild about the flow. Articles about hardware, by their very nature are technical and may include a certain amount of jargon, be it real-world or in-universe. Descriptions of events, while should be accurate, should be written with an eye to narrative flow. Might I suggest: ::Ali's superior piloting skills very nearly triumphed over the technologically superior Gundam Exia. Despite an almost depleted GN particle reserve, Ali/Zwei systematically disarmed Setsuna/Exia, but for its beam sabers. ::Yet just as Ali/Zwei prepared to deliver the coup de grace, the Trans Am system was unlocked on the five original Solar Reactors. Zwei's first generation GN/T Drive could not match Exia's new found power and maneuverability. Ali/Zwei was forced to retreat under his former student's onslought. Ali fled to joint the UN force under the alias of Gary Biaggi. :One point of form is that past tense language is preferable for a synopsis. After all, you are describing something that has happened, not something that is happening. :--Nkuzmik (talk) 14:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion looks okay to me, though I think GN Drive Tau term would be better instead of GN/T Drives. On an unrelated note, Im not sure whether Zwei's particle reserves were running low (though it's electricity reserved were; which may translate into low particle reserve though not necessarily so) but the fansubs Im used to watching mentioned something like "the drive producing low output" in Johann's scene earlier in the episode. No idea what the official subs said though or what the Japanese translation is; if it differs. Low electrical reserves might be better since that's what the basic form of energy for Tau Drives. "Low energy reserves" isn't a bad idea either since it's ambiguous and can refer to either form of energy, regardless of whether it's before of after conversion. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. I'll punch this out soon.--Nkuzmik (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Buster Sword blade Does the GN Buster Sword use GN particles like the GN Sword of Exia? It was used in a sword-saber fight in "Stop The World", so it must use them in order to be used agains a GN Beam Saber, right? - BusterGundam (talk) 05:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :It definitely does. It also uses GN Particles to manipulate its weight during different times of the swing to full maximize swing easeness and maximization. I think this was mentioned in the HG manual, memory serves. :The Throne developers probably piggybacked a lot of technology from Ptomaios faction anyways , and almost everything on GNMS is somehow GN related one way or another. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 10:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC)